srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Vega Obscura
"Aww, I thought fighting an ultimate X zoid would be fun!" The most powerful Zoid fighter of the infamous Backdraft group, a group that is known for trying to overthrow the Zoid battle commission as top dog for control of Zoid fights. Vega, unlike most of the other Backdraft pilots, fights for sheer amusement and fun of fighting. He does not have revenge, or hate on his mind. To him, Zoid piloting and piloting in general is nothing but a game. Vega for the most part appears to be a upbeat and cheery person, almost like an ordinary child. He is also well known as a pilot, being able to predict his opponents moves, which has gotten him a lot of recognition. Even though he treats battles as a game, it allows him to detach himself from them, he sometimes uses tactics that put his opponents into serious danger. Background Information Vega was the son of two infamous Zoid pilots, both of which associated with the Backdraft group upon their disappearance. It was assumed they had died, but nobody really knows what happened. He was left in the charge of Sarah, who remains to this day his Guardian. Vega quickly rose through the Backdraft group as it's ace pilot, fighting both sanctioned and non sanctioned battles for the Backdraft group to help them achieve their own personal goals of trying to overthrow the ZBC. Vega, however, was never that concerned with that goal. Vega at an early age realized that Zoid battles were just the bush leagues. This wasn't where the true fun and excitement of piloting was to be found, it was in the Gundam Fight! The Backdraft group eventually came into contact with the Divine Crusaders, and allied themselves with them. Vega, again, cared little for faction alliances, as long as he could follow his dreams and fight good opponents. So, he helped the Divine Crusaders when they needed it, and they mostly left him alone. Then, during a series of attacks on Jaburo, Vega came across someone that was more than a match for him. Treize Khushrenada fought the young pilot, and the leader of the EFA proved more than the young boy could handle. Though he managed to keep him occupied, and even managed to damage the White Leo he was fighting in, The Berserk Fury was taken down. However, Treize took the young boy in, and he was separated from the DC. Treize, seeing the beginnings of a good warrior, and seeing that Vega was of the perfect age to start such training on, offered Vega a deal. He would come to the EFA, take a civilian position within their ranks and be classified in the same way the other Gundam fighters are. In return, Vega will get various training throughout the EFA regulars and other Gundam fighters if they are willing, and would help Vega in getting into the next Gundam fight. Vega accepted, seeing this as a far better deal then what the Divine Crusaders were doing, and he cared little for what the Backdraft group wanted. Vega then ran across Master Asia during his training, and the Undefeated of the East challenged him to a Gundam fight. Vega was once more beaten, but the young pilot learned a few things that day. Not only that, but Master Asia also helped retrieved Sarah for him, before punching his signal off of the DC frequencies. The Backdraft group was now fractured, some staying within the Divine Crusaders, while some defecting to Vega's faction in the EFA. Vega really doesn't lead them, leaving Sarah to deal with that. Personality Traits Vega is your typical eleven year old boy...with a giant dinosaur mechanical pet that will throw bully's houses into rivers. While he seems like a typical boy, he has strong desires for things like Zoid and Gundam fighting, but is not part of the strange otaku class of wanabe's. Instead, he actually fights in a Zoid, is familiar with several Gundam types, and typically pilots to improve his skill and fighting prowess. In the Zoid Circuit, he is one of the most powerful fighters, in a team of only himself (while it is standard to have at least three different pilots on a single fielded team). And when he's not doing this, he is often seen playing video games or running around with Hogarth and getting into trouble. Where Vega's personality truly diverges is when combat happens. Vega is known for his detachment in combat, using maneuvers that can sometimes put others in jeopardy. This does not mean he runs into a field of Civilians and fires the particle cannon at them, but he does not show remorse for shooting through a possibly occupied building, or by aiming his weapons at a carrier that could have an enemy unit in it, disregarding the consiquences of the deaths of the non-mobile suited people on it. Vega is also set apart from other pilots by not having a quest for vengeance or a super inflated ego. He loses, he laughs it off and congratulates the other person in most cases. Sometimes you give your best and you don't win, you just try harder in Vega's eyes. Vega's goals really are just to have a good time, and if you don't win, you try again. Every now and again this doesn't happen, but such times are extremely rare. Very few people or events can push Vega into actually being deathly serious, and hes even that much more dangerous. Talents & Abilities Vega has a strange ability for being able to second guess people's moves in combat. Literally being able to point his weapons at where they are going to be, instead of where they are. Vega can also read his opponents, after a bit, and slowly start to learn how they fight by just a few minutes in combat with them. This combined with the Berserk Fury's ability to learn from combat makes him an even more dangerous opponent. Vega also has a natural affinity for mechs and piloting. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Former Characters